bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Panda Adventure
Panda Adventure is a pirate platform game released by ABAB Soft on the 4-in-1 Super Cool Boy (CB-4034) multicarts. Overview Panda Adventure is a simple single-screen platformer. You control a panda which must make its way from one side of the screen to the other. Enemies include birds (which resemble, but are not completely identical to, the ones in Earthworm Jim 3, and are very hard to kill) and various ground-based enemies which can be defeated by jumping on them. Some screens include a pit which must be jumped over, sometimes with the assistance of a moving platform. There are four different types of level, but the game does not appear to have any boss or ending, and just loops when you complete all the levels. The game uses Hummer Team's sound engine and has two music tracks (plus a short Game Over tune), one of which is based on the same tune as a track from Sachen's World of Card Games, although it is unknown if Sachen's game is the original source. However, it is much simpler than many of Hummer Team's previous games. Trivia *This game contains an unused Rinco logo in the CHR, identical to the one used in The Dragon, along with a font from that game which is used to display the "PAUSE" text. *It can also be found on the D-CAT8/Vangard GameCore handheld. Another ABAB Soft game, Space Shuttle Exploration, is included in a game list provided by the manufacturers, but it was replaced in the released version. *Both Panda Adventure and Space Shuttle Exploration are on the 60 in 1 multicart provided with the Power Joy Supermax by Trump Grand, along with two other games created by EX-Hummer team members, War of Strike Mouse and Dragon Running. Panda Adventure has a different colored title screen and background on this cart. *Some sand graphics in the game are taken from Aladdin. *Two of the panda heads on the title screen look visually similar to Genma Saotome from Ranma 1/2. *The game's data contains a lot of unused code from various titles; some names appear in there such as Titenic, ABAB, Rinco, Shuttle, and other generic folder names. There's also a lot of uncompiled commands mainly related to Space Shuttle Exploration and Panda Adventure. Rings Rings is a hack of Panda Adventure by Hummer Team that's based on Lord of the Rings. Its only known appearance was when it appeared on Super New Year Cart 15-in-1 under different names (Gorge, Peace Sea, The Bridge, Green Evil) as well as its hack Pink Jelly but it has also appeared on ABAB Soft's website as a multicart. The name was derived from uncompiled source code found within Super New Year Cart 15-in-1's ROM. Overview Although the gameplay has remained the same, one notable thing is that there's a character select where you can choose between 4 characters who look similar to Frodo, Legolas, Gandalf and Arwen but they all control the same. Almost all the environments for the levels are all the same but recolored and the original bamboo environment from Panda Adventure is now a cave using graphics from Donkey Kong Country 4. The enemies have also changed; the bobcat and bird enemies were completely rehauled graphically while the fox has been recolored. The game also has new music, complete with the Donkey Kong Country 4 fanfare playing every time you reach the end of the screen. Subpages Gallery super cool boy 4 in 1.jpg|The super cool boy 4 in 1, that has panda adventure on it (original version). s-l500.jpg|The power joy navigator cartridge, another multicart that has panda adventure on it. Fifteeninone.jpg|The 15 in 1 multicart , that has rings and pink jelly. Video Ep31 Panda Adventure| Trivia *A hack of this game also appears on the Super New Year Cart 15-in-1 called Pink Jelly. The character removes the select screen and you play as a pink cat who has a striking resemblance to Tails from Sonic The Hedgehog 2. The title refers to the character himself and he would later reappear on games that appeared on Famiclones manufactured by Hummer Technology. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Platform games Category:Hummer Team Category:2000 video games